


Plastic

by lunarlychallenged



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlychallenged/pseuds/lunarlychallenged
Summary: "Hi, I have a concept: Marwan with a Plastic reader, maybe they get together between Regina’s downfall and the Burn Book? And when the Burn Book got released, Regina purposefully put something harmful about the reader (a lie or something) to make them and Marwan break up, and they get back together at the spring fling? Sorry if this is really specific, feel free to change parts of my idea to fit how you want to write this! Thanks!"





	Plastic

You checked your hair in the locker mirror, flashing yourself your biggest, brightest smile. Satisfied, you slammed the door and walked over to the group of boys farther down the hall.

“Kevin, hey, I have a question,” you began. One of the other boys, Marwan, snorted. You shot him a dirty look. “Have something to say?”

“Just that it’s very convenient that you’ll talk to us, now that Regina’s down for the count,” he said.

Kevin elbowed him in the side, giving you a warm, smooth grin. “Y/N, pretty lady, hit me.”

You took a step closer, half to see Marwan roll his eyes, and half to stoke the fire that grew in your chest when you thought of Kevin. “It’s about the physics homework. Torque always throws me off -”

Marwan and Tyler walked to their next class, and Kevin’s smile kept you floating for days. 

 

 

You scowled at your Pre-Calc. You knew you could do it. You had to be able to do it. Even so, the fact that you had a test in three days made the numbers and equations slip out of your head like water through fingers.

You need help.

You should figure it out on your own.

You could ask Kevin. Of course, it would be less endearing when you were desperate than it would be when you were halfway there anyway. Plastics were not supposed to be desperate; Regina always said that people should be begging you, not the other way around.

Regina didn’t talk to you much anymore.

When you finally did go to Kevin’s lunch table, your smile was a great deal shakier than the last time.

“I could really use your help with this. The test is later this week.” You showed him the review packet, and he flipped through it.

“Shapes, huh?” He dragged his fingers over the problems, uncharacteristically thoughtful. “That’s Marwan’s domain.”

The boy in question looked up from his lunch, brow furrowed. “G, she asked you for help. Don’t push her onto me.”

“If Y/N needs help, you’re the best person to teach her,” Kevin argued. “I can do it, but you can teach it.”

“Those who can’t do, teach,” you quipped. Nobody laughed; nobody even looked at you.

“She asked you,” Marwan said again.

“If she asked you, would you say yes?”

He paused, and Kevin grinned at you in expectation. You swallowed thickly; your pride was difficult to choke down. It wasn’t just the way Kevin made your stomach flip. It was the fact that Marwan looked at you like a blight. 

“Marwan,” you said stiffly. “I really need help. If you wouldn’t mind, could we meet up after school to study?”

He deflated. He hadn’t thought you would follow through. “Sure.”

“Great,” you said. Your smiled had disappeared. “See you.”

 

 

By the end of the study session, you thought you would do alright on the test. Marwan didn’t look like he hated you. He hardly looked at you at all.

 

 

“Y/N, I need a favor.”

You looked at Marwan, raising one eyebrow. “Shoot.”

He gave a surprised smile. “What, you don’t want to know what it is?”

“I owe you one.”

“Because of the math thing? That wasn’t a favor, that was me being nice,” he protested.

“You weren’t nice,” you snorted. “You barely tolerated me. I owe you a few hours of mere toleration.”

He gave you a full laugh now, and it startled you into smiling back. He was kind of okay looking when he wasn’t glowering at you.

“I need service hours for National Honors Society, and I can get them from tutoring,” he said.

“And you want to tutor me? I’m not sure that I need it right now.”

He nodded fervently. “We can just talk class during study hall, right? Go over history stuff, equations, vocab words. If you just sign off on the sheet -”

“Why don’t you just do actual tutoring?” You frowned at him, not sure if he should be flattered that he asked you, or annoyed that he thought people would buy him tutoring you.

“Kevin was pissed about how I talked to you before,” he admitted. “I know that you hardly cared -”

You snorted.

“Okay, I know that you would have gotten over it, but Kevin was mad. If he thought that we were working together, he might chill out,” he amended.

“Okay,” you finally said. After all, maybe you really could use the help. Maybe Kevin would see you differently if you befriended his friends. 

“Awesome,” Marwan sighed. “Thank you so much. I owe you -”

“Keep your favors,” you said. “I don’t need anything.”

 

 

You wished you hadn’t worn black today. It seemed like you shed a thousand times more when you wore dark colors, and you always had to check your back you hair in the bathroom mirror.

“Hang on,” a familiar voice said. “Let me help.”

You froze while Regina pulled a strand of hair off with two immaculate nails. 

“So,” she said smoothly, “I thought you had the hots for Gnapoor. I guess it must just be all brown dudes, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“First Gnapoor, and now Marwan? We’ve all seen you with him,” she said, snapping gum between her teeth.

“He’s my tutor,” you corrected.

“You hardly even look at Gnapoor anymore; I’ve been watching. And I saw you buy Marwan a candy bar the other day.”

“I was thanking him for the help on a vocab quiz,” you mumbled. You supposed you had been getting chummy lately. Study hall was less of a chore than in used to be; you had started earning a few bucks a week shelving books while you went over class material.

“I’m sure you were,” she said. She arched a slim brow. “You were never as ‘thankful’ as the rest of us could be, but I always knew you were a closet slut.”

You hummed, mouth dry. “It isn’t like that.”

“It could be,” she crooned. She sashayed out of the room, and you weren’t sure what her angle was. In another life, you would have thought she was encouraging you. In this one, there was no way.

 

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I had the biggest crush on Kevin for a while.”

“No way.” Marwan’s eyebrows skyrocketed, sarcasm practically dripping. “I had absolutely no idea. My Kevin?”

“Don’t knock it,” you shot back. “He’s Kevin G.”

“That’s exactly why I’m surprised.”

“Kevin G. and the Power of Three,” you singsonged. “I liked the lead, like every other teenage girl does.”

Marwan absently chewed on the tip of his straw, ignoring the gradually warming iced coffee in his cup. “Okay, I’ll give you that one.”

“It’s over now,” you admitted cautiously. You twirled your pencil through your fingers, letting your eyes flicker up to his.

“Oh?” His face was a mask of indifference.

“Yeah. It was just a phase, I guess.”

“What’s the next phase?”

“Somebody less flashy,” you said casually.

“Look at you,” he teased. “Breaking the Plastic mold.”

You grinned. “And look at you, the same as always.”

 

 

“Can I say something that might sound weird?”

You shot Marwan a quick look over your shoulder. “How is that different from the usual?”

“Ha-ha,” he said dryly. “Seriously.”

“Fire away.”

“You don’t feel like a Plastic.”

You laughed, relieved. You had been worried that he would mention something riskier, like the way you sometimes looked at him for too long, or the fact that had stopped looking at Kevin when you walked by the Mathletes. Maybe, if you were unlucky, he would have asked you about the time you dropped a dozen books on the ground because you were so stricken my Marwan smiling at you.

“Well, that’s the Plastic I’m supposed to be.”

Marwan, for once, looked confused.

“Regina is scary-sexy,” you explained. “Gretchen is puppy-sexy. Karen is stupid-sexy. Cady is sweet-sexy.”

“And you?”

You paused, thinking it over. “I guess I’m the kind of sexy that makes everybody else look sexier.”

“That’s dumb,” he scoffed. “You’re sexy enough on your own.”

“Which is why I’m shelving library books during study hall,” you countered. “Karen is hooking up with Justin Czerny in the swim locker room. Totally the same boat.”

“Did you want to be hooking up with somebody?” Marwan wasn’t smiling outright when you looked at him, but his eyes were warm with amusement.

“Maybe, if the right guy asked,” you shrugged, winking at him. “I guess we’ll never know.”

 

 

Marwan kissed you at Cady’s party, so he evidently knew that you wanted to hook up.

He kissed you again when you asked him a math question at the lunch table, so he must have believed you when you said that you were over Kevin. Kevin beamed, and Tyler wolf whistled.

You kissed him against the hood of his car, which was more difficult than movies made it look. It was worth it to have his fingertips pressing into you thighs and his mouth sucking bruises along your collar.

“Real-sexy,” he said one day.

“What do you mean?” You dragged a leisurely finger along the stubble dotting his jaw.

“That’s the kind of Plastic you are. Real-sexy. You don’t have to put on an act, because being yourself works better than anything else.”

“Awe,” you crooned. “That’s the nicest objectification I’ve ever heard.”

He kissed you, hard an fast. “Hey, that included your personality.”

“Thanks,” you said. “Really. All joking aside, I like you too.”

He smiled, lighting up the library. “If only that wouldn’t kill your social standing.” He swallowed the sound of your protest with a kiss, and you didn’t fight him.

 

 

The hallway had erupted into chaos. Girls swarmed the walkway, getting dragged around by their hair or screaming with a wrinkled page in a clenched fist.

You couldn’t see Cady or Karen, but Gretchen was on the opposite end of the hallway. She was pale and hunched by a locker, shock and confusion evident. Like you, she must have recognized the pages from the Burn Book immediately. When she met your eyes, she shrugged.

You walked toward her, slipping a little on paper along the way. One of the sheets caught your eye - it had Regina’s face on it.

A fugly slut? Seriously? Why would anybody buy into somebody writing that? Sluty though Regina may be, nobody could call her ugly.

You crumpled it up, dropping it on the ground with disgust. Of course she would do something like this. You had known she would have a plan; you wondered what the endgame was.

 

 

When Cady, Karen, and Gretchen sat at the lunch table with you, their faces were ashen. They told you about the meeting with the principal, and you were confused when they finished. 

“Wait, why didn’t he call me down? If Regina pinned it on us, why didn’t I get in trouble?”

“Because you had a page, dummy.” Karen’s laugh was light. “They don’t think you slammed yourself.”

“I had a page?” You gaped at them, wishing that you had bothered looking for one of you. “What did it say?”

“I dunno,” Gretchen said. “None of us were supposed to write about each other, so I don’t know what Regina chose. They just said that we were the only three left out.”

You fired off a text to Marwan - the sixth that day. He ignored them all, and you were starting to get angry. What, now that drama had started up again, he was too good for you? You thought that he had gotten over everything, but evidently not. Even with the anger swirling through, there was still a part of you that felt absolutely sick at the thought of going back to the way things were. You would just have to find him and sort it all out.

 

 

“Marwan!” You caught up to him in the hall, relieved. He hadn’t answered any of your texts, and it had been over a day. You had been starting to think - well, it hardly mattered. “Hey, I’ve been looking for you for ages. Where were you yesterday?”

“I didn’t want to wait for you after school,” he said. He was staring at his phone, scrolling through his Twitter feed. 

“You had Mathletes,” you said, confused. “You were already staying late.”

“I didn’t want to see you after school.”

Shocked, you took a step back. “What?”

“I read your page,” he snapped.

“Oh, that.” You gave a snort of laughter. “That was Regina; don’t listen to anything she says.”

He pulled a copy from his pocket, smoothing the creases. “Oh? You’re trying to tell me that this has nothing to do with anything else you’ve said?”

In bold purple ink, the Burn Book proclaimed that “Y/N would do anybody to get to Kevin Gnapoor.”

“Of course not,” you spluttered. “I’m dating you, not Kevin.”

“Yeah, because Kevin didn’t want you.” He wasn’t yelling; the monotone he used was inarguably worse than if he had exploded. “You told me that you liked him. I should have known that this was the point.”

“Yeah, I liked him. Past tense, Marwan. I’m dating you to get to you, not him.”

“Right,” he laughed. “Totally. Because nobody wants John or Paul when they can have Ringo, right?”

“Yes,” you said desperately. “Yes, I want Ringo. I want you, no matter who you are.”

He snorted, and you saw a red tinge to his eyes. “Sure, Y/N. Why wouldn’t a Plastic want a Mathlete. And a lesser one, even better.”

“That’s not fair,” you snapped. “If I can want you without caring who you are, you should do the same for me.”

“That would be more compelling if you had started dating me before Regina got cut out,” he snarled, and walked away. He didn’t look back.

 

 

“This doesn’t make sense,” you mumbled into Cady’s pillow.

“It’s actually pretty simple - you just cross multiply, and then -”

“Not the math, Cady. Actually, yes, the math, but I don’t care. Why would Regina throw you guys under the bus, but put me in the book?”

Cady looked up and smiled. “That’s even easier than the math.”

“Do tell,” you said. The pillow muffled your words, and you thought you could feel a dampness settling into the fabric. You wanted to wipe your mouth, but not to come up for air.

“You wouldn’t have been upset about missing the dance. Losing your boyfriend, though - that would be a big blow. She struck where it would hurt you most.” Her voice went a little sad at the end. “Gretchen and Karen cared about the dance more than anything else. I had nothing else to lose. Aaron already hated me.”

“Well, there’s some definite hurt going on now,” you said. A tear slipped onto the pillow, and you buried your face in deeper. “That’s all there is.”

 

 

Cady cut a pretty striking figure on that stage, even if she was in khakis and a Mathletes jacket. You kept your distance from the stage, not wanting to get drawn into her star speech. You weren’t feeling all that bright tonight.

You saw Marwan coming before he got close enough to talk to you, but not soon enough to get away. “Hey, Marwan. Careful, I would hate to drop in the food chain.”

He cringed. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure.”

“Really,” he promised. “I was the worst. I said stupid things, and I meant them, but I should have just talked to you about it instead of flipping out.”

“I get it,” you sighed. “I’ve lived like that since, like, always. If you can have Regina George, how could anybody else compare? Until Cady, that is. If I had thought that you liked Regina -”

“It shouldn’t have mattered,” he said. He looked tired, but there were spots of color high in his cheeks. Adrenaline, maybe, or booze. “Like you said, you didn’t care who I was. You wanted me. I should have gotten over myself for you, too. I was a jerk, and I’m sorry.”

You shifted closer, telling yourself that it was to hear him better. “So? What now?”

“I want to take you out on a date,” he said. He smiled hopeful and bright. “A real one, where it doesn’t matter who sees us or what they think. I want to be with you without thinking about owing each other -”

“I said you didn’t owe me!”

“- and how I can impress you more. I want you, Y/N, and if I haven’t wrecked things already -”

You dragged his mouth to yours. His hands flew to your waist, already knowing where he fit against you.

When you pulled away, you scowled at him. “If you try to drop me because I was a Plastic, I won’t sign off on your form.”

He laughed. “Deal. If you get bored of dating me and go for Gnapoor, I’ll tell him that you’re a bad kisser.”

“He wouldn’t believe you,” you grinned. “I’m awesome.”

He agreed, pulling you back in for another kiss.


End file.
